mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Solomon Kane (comics)
Write the text of your article here! skip to main | skip to sidebar Gad, Sir! Comics! An ageing Englishman rambles on about comics and other unpopular aspects of popular culture Sunday, 19 August 2007 The Drab Garb of Solomon Kane Comic Book Resources has posted an interview with Dark Horse Comics editor and writer Scott Allie, discussing his upcoming series about Robert E Howard’s Solomon Kane. As Allie notes, “Of the three main Robert E. Howard characters — Conan, Kull, and Kane — Kane's the one that exists in an actual historical era — the end of the sixteenth century. He's a Puritan adventurer with a military history and he's driven by a sense of vengeance.” Howard’s stories and poems do indeed place Solomon Kane at the end of the sixteenth century. He was present when Sir Francis Drake executed Thomas Doughty in 1578, and served under Sir Richard Grenville when his ship the Revenge single-handedly fought a 53-ship Spanish fleet in 1591. Both of these were real events. But pictures of Solomon Kane always show him in the clothes of the mid-to-late 17th century, as in Gary Gianni’s fine illustrations (above and below) to the 1998 edition of The Savage Tales of Solomon Kane. In real life, men in the late Elizabethan period looked like this: The appearance of fighting men who could not afford to have their portraits painted has been reconstructed like this: I am not sure where the depiction of Kane as a 17th century version of the Shadow started. There does not seem to have been a single moment when a definitive version of Solomon Kane was created (unlike Howard’s better known character, Conan, whose appearance was fixed by Frank Frazetta’s paperback covers in the 1960s, which marked a sharp break from the short-haired, blandly handsome version who appeared in illustrations to the original publication of the stories in Weird Tales). The way that Gianni portrayed Kane was consistent with the appearance of the character in various Marvel comics of the 1970s and 1980s. The Marvel version, in turn, drew on the covers painted by Jeff Jones for 1960s small-press book collections. But, as you can see, the Jones version is quite vague in its details. Those are the earliest pictures of Solomon Kane that I have found. If there were any illustrations to his appearances in Weird Tales, I would love to see them, but I haven’t yet. So far as I know, only one artist has given Solomon Kane a distinctly different appearance: Howard Chaykin in a story for Marvel’s Savage Sword of Conan. But I find it hard to recommend this version. The tabard and hooped rugby-jersey sleeves seem neither in period nor in character. So why is Kane always depicted anachronistically? Partly, I think, because the word “puritan” always throws up images of roundheads, pilgrim fathers and Salem witch-hunters, although it was in use, mostly as an insult, earlier than that. But in part, it is just that, even when toned down (as in Shakespeare in Love), Elizabethan menswear, with its stiff doublets and hose, pantaloons and ruffs, looks distinctly silly to 21 century eyes. Will Dark Horse take up the challenge of creating a different but historically appropriate Solomon Kane? Or will they stick with the familiar, easy but anachronistic version? We’ll have to wait and see. Pictures and panels Illustrations by Gary Gianni to Robert E Howard The Savage Tales of Solomon Kane, Wandering Star Books and Del Rey/Ballantine Books, 1998 Anonymous Sir Walter Raleigh and his Son, c 1591, National Portrait Gallery, London, reproduced in Francois Boucher A History of Costume in the West, Thames & Hudson, 1966 Isaac Oliver The Three Brothers Brown, 1598, Collection of Lord Exeter at Burlington House, photo by Courtauld Institute of Art, reproduced in Francois Boucher A History of Costume in the West, Thames & Hudson, 1966 Plates by Richard Hook for John Tincey The Armada Campaign 1588, Osprey Books Elite Serries no 15, 1988 Solomon Kane “The Hills of the Dead”, script by Roy Thomas, adapted from the story by Robert E Howard, art by Alan Weiss and Neal Adams, Kull and the Barbarians issue 2, Marvel Comics, July 1975, reprinted in The Savage Sword of Conan issue 16, Marvel UK, February 1979 Solomon Kane “The Prophet!” by Ralph Macchio (scripter), Mike Mignola (penciller), Al Williamson (inker), Joe Rosen (letterer), Bob Sharen (colourist) and Carl Potts (editor), (The Sword of) Solomon Kane issue 4, Marvel Comics, March 1986 Jeff Jones, cover illustration to Robert E Howard Red Shadows, Donald Grant books, 1968, scan taken from the Howard Works website Jeff Jones, cover illustration to Robert E Howard The Moon of Skulls, Centaur Press, 1969, scan taken from the Howard Works website Jeff Jones, cover illustration to Robert E Howard The Hand of Kane, Centaur Press, 1970, scan taken from the Howard Works website Solomon Kane “Rattle of Bones", script by Roy Thomas, adapted from the story by Robert E Howard, art by Howard Chaykin, Savage Sword of Conan issue 18, Marvel Comics, April 1977, reprinted in The Savage Sword of Conan issue 20, Marvel UK, June 1979 Posted by Steve Flanagan at 16:33 Labels: Gary Gianni, Howard Chaykin, Jeff Jones, Mike Mignola, Neal Adams, Solomon Kane 4 comments: Scott said... The reason for the anachronisms in the imagery of Kane is that there were abundant anachronisms in the prose. I'm not sure how we're gonna handle it yet, but you've given me some things to think about. 20 August 2007 06:03 Steve Flanagan said... "... there were abundant anachronisms in the prose." A fair point, and one faced by many adaptors of historical fiction. Jonathan Miller, thinking particularly of Shakespeare, used to recommend staging plays to represent the period in which they were written, rather than the period in which they were set. But then Kane really would look like the Shadow, so perhaps not! 20 August 2007 10:06 Anonymous said... That Chaykin-drawn (and Roy Thomas-scripted) Kane story for Marvel Comics' iSavage Sword]/i] b/w mag was a direct and immediate follow-up to their adaptation of "Red Shadows" over two issues of the Code-approved/four-color line's iMarvel Premiere/i, featuring that same visual design for Solomon. Just FYI. 21 April 2008 20:08 Anonymous said... http://gadsircomics.blogspot.com/2007/08/drab-garb-of-solomon-kane.html Sorry I had to post the above as anonymous. I didn't remember having a google account, but when I tried to make a new one, it said one with my email address already existed. When I tried to log in to it with my best guess as to what I would have used as a password, it said my email address itself did not exist (NOT my submitted password guess). So I selected anonymous and then "preview," with the expectation of adding an explanation of all this if it worked, but it simply posted instead. Hence, those italics coders that, obviously now, don't work on these boards. Real nice system you've got here. (This one DID "preview," BTW.) 21 April 2008 20:19 Post a Comment Newer Post Older Post Home Subscribe to: Post Comments (Atom) About me Steve Flanagan Steve Flanagan is a decaying hulk moored somewhere on Tyneside in North East England. The manifest for his cargo of comics nostalgia is here. View my complete profile A note about pictures You can see larger versions of most of the pictures in this blog by clicking on the images embedded in the text. Blog archive ► 2008 (20) ► March (7) Rude words in classic comic strips Fun with numbers Not adding to the stockpile of puns on the word “c... Stars of page and screen Frayed ends Buffed up A wise fool Mother’s Dog ► February (4) Dandy surprise Gone from a world he never made Manhattan on Mars Is he dead, then? Poke 'im with a stick to find o... ► January (9) My makeup is dry and it clags on my chin Hoot, Crowd! Review: Teen Titans Lost Annual, JLA Classified, T... Fougasse on the phone again Delay in communication Comeback of the Year So Far Don’t remember him for this A New Year’s Resolution kept for one day, at least... Happy New Year, A’body (Snore) ▼ 2007 (262) ► December (15) 2007: Long, long, long DVD Extra Lack of Christmas Spirit What I’ve been doing today when I could have been ... I’m Gonna Spend My Christmas With a TARDIS Paper boy 2007: We like short shorts Take the Hyacinth Challenge Soft Boys DC Presents All-Rape Western Review: Tamara Drewe Graveyard of Lost Posts The Indy Dandy Butterflies (or “Gad! I actually agree with Geoff ... Review: Angel – After the Fall ► November (26) Last Dan Dare Post for Now Emulating the Wrong Bit of the 1950s? Credit Where It’s Due Who Plunders the Pirates? Peter Haining and Spring-Heeled Jack Following the Herd Depends on How You Look at It RIP, Verity Lambert Doctor Who is 44 today… Fantastic Four: The Lost Adventure Sod’s Law sub-clause 304(b) Review (of sorts): The Book of Other People The Unread Thing “The Standard Comic Sign …” Doctor, Doctor ► October (23) ► September (26) ▼ August (31) Friday Night Fights: In the Reign of Queen Rena Review: Lucky Review: Superman 666 The Magical Cleavage Window – It’s All Done With M... A Straw Ninety Years On Keith Robson’s History of Comics Bulletproof Wonder Hairspray Children of Britain Friday Night Fights: The Greatest World of Books Solomon’s Long Shadow The Drab Garb of Solomon Kane Silken Scarlett The Advantages of Time Travel More from Mytek Ape Addendum: Mytek the Mighty Too Soon Review: Glister, Clubbing So It Goes Johnny-Come-Lately at the Fights Panel Games Light, Shade and Supergirl Political Cartooning Garth Returns? Review: The Dandy Martin Rowson on the State of Comics Reviews: Inanna’s Tears, Metal Men Uncollected: The New Adventures of Hitler Fun with Shelving ► July (29) ► June (29) ► May (32) ► April (36) ► March (15) British Comics: A Quick Guide for Visitors (June 2007) Part 1: Background, Periodicals Part 2: Books Comics news and reference 2-clicks Comics World Directory Beat (The) Broken Frontier Bug Powder Coconino Classics Comic Book Resources Comics Reporter Comics UK Down the Tubes Early Comics Archive Grand Comics Database icv2 Indie Review International Catalogue of Superheroes Journalista (The Comics Journal) Lambiek Comiclopedia Newsarama Read Yourself Raw Toonhound Toonopedia (Don Markstein) Comics blogs About Heroes Absorbascon ADD Again With the Comics Always Bet on Bahlactus Another Damn Comic Blog Armagideon Time Bad Librarianship Bear Alley (Steve Holland) Beaucoup Kevin Blimey! It's Another Blog About Comics Blockade Boy Blog@Newsarama Brainfreeze: Comic Love Bully Says: Comics Oughta Be Fun! Chris's Invincible Super-Blog Comic Book Commentary Comic Treadmill Comic World News Comics 212 Comics Ate My Brain Comics Down Under Comics Fairplay Comics Should Be Good! Comics Worth Reading Comiks Debris Comixology Daily Cross Hatch Dance of the Puppets Dave's Long Box Dial B for Blog Dick Hates Your Blog Doctor K's 100 Page Spectacular Don't Worry About Countdown Double Articulation Drawn! Ephemerist Every Day Is Like Wednesday Eye on Comics Facedown in the Gutters Fictions Forbidden Planet (International) Blog Fortress Of Fortitude Fortress of Soliloquy Fourth Letter (4th Letter) GeniusBoyFireMelon Geoff Klock Graphic Novel Review I Am NOT The Beastmaster Jog - The Blog Johnny Bacardi Kleefeld on Comics Lady, That's My Skull Let's You and Him Fight Living Between Wednesdays MadInkBeard Mike Sterling's Progressive Ruin Occasional Superheroine One diverse comic book nation Phoning It In Postmodern Barney Pretty, Fizzy Paradise Rack Raids Random Happenstance Random Panels Read About Comics Recreation Annex Roar of Comics Savage Critics Seven Hells Shelly's Comic Book Shelf Siskoid's Blog of Geekery Slay, Monstrobot of the Deep! Snap judgments Tales from the Longbox Tales from the Longbox's New Comic Weblog Updates Thought Balloonists What WERE They Thinking? When Fangirls Attack! Whereof One Can Speak Written World Ye Olde Comick Booke Blogge Yet Another Comics Blog Comic creators' blogs D'Israeli (D'Blog of 'Israeli) Eddie Campbell (The Fate of the Artist) Mike Wieringo (Ringo!) (deceased) Roger Langridge (Hotel Fred) Sean Phillips Stephen DeStefano Stuart Immonen (Immonen Illustrations Inc) Web comics Act-i-vate Dark Horse Presents Dilbert Li'l Abner Perry Bible Fellowship Planet Karen Rainbow Orchid, The Labels Reviews (57) Doctor Who (31) Buffy (16) Alan Moore (13) Jack Kirby (11) Joss Whedon (11) Batman (10) Bryan Talbot (10) Comics techniques (10) The Spirit (10) Beano (9) Darwyn Cooke (9) Grant Morrison (9) Viz (UK) (9) 2000AD (8) Alice in Sunderland (8) Comics history (8) Dandy (8) Not Comics (8) Will Eisner (8) Blog entries in comic strip form (7) British Comics overview (7) Dan Dare (7) Fantastic Four (7) Frank Bellamy (7) Georges Jeanty (7) Obituary (7) Superman (7) Action heroines of the 60s (6) Dave Gibbons (6) John Ross (6) Spider-Man (6) Stan Lee (6) Daleks (5) Frank Miller (5) Gail Simone (5) Nostalgia (5) Posy Simmonds (5) Supergirl (5) TV Comic (5) 52 (4) Alex Ross (4) Comics Britannia (4) Enric Badia Romero (4) Hellblazer (4) Jo Chen (4) League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (4) Ron Turner (4) Steve Ditko (4) Wonder Woman (4) Andi Watson (3) Angus P Allan (3) Arthur Ranson (3) Countdown (DC) (3) David Lloyd (3) David Whitaker (3) Dudley Watkins (3) Fred Van Lente (3) George Perez (3) Gold Key (3) Harvey Kurtzman (3) Hunt Emerson (3) JLA (3) Jack Staff (3) Jeff Parker (3) John Canning (3) Judge Dredd (3) Jules Feiffer (3) Leo Baxendale (3) Lewis Trondheim (3) Mad (3) Mark Waid (3) Martin Geraghty (3) Martin Rowson (3) Mick McMahon (3) Mike Collins (3) Mike Noble (3) Modesty Blaise (3) Paul Dini (3) Paul Grist (3) Philip Pullman (3) Ron Embleton (3) Ryan Dunlavey (3) Steve Yeowell (3) TV21 (3) Undressed Girl as Candide (3) Wallace and Gromit (3) Welcome to Tranquility (3) Adam Hughes (2) Alan Grant (2) Albert Uderzo (2) Ally Sloper (2) Andy Diggle (2) Asterix (2) Atom (2) Beatles (2) Better than Supergirl (2) Bill Mevin (2) Black Canary (2) Brave and the Bold (2) Brian Azzarello (2) Brian Bolland (2) Buck Rogers (2) C B Cebulski (2) Captain Scarlet (2) Chris Giarrusso (2) Christmas (2) Cliff Chiang (2) Comics sociology (2) Countdown (TV Action) (2) D C Thompson (2) Daniel Clowes (2) Denis Gifford (2) Detective Comics (2) Dr 13 (2) Eddie Campbell (2) Eric Bradbury (2) Fighting American (2) Film Fun (2) Films (2) Fougasse (2) Garth (2) Gary Gianni (2) Geoff Johns (2) Gerry Haylock (2) Howard Chaykin (2) Iain Sinclair (2) Jaime Hernandez (2) James Turner (2) Jamie Smart (2) Joann Sfar (2) John Byrne (2) John Higgins (2) John M Burns (2) John Severin (2) John Wagner (2) Ken Reid (2) Kevin O'Neill (2) Kurt Busiek (2) Leonardo Manco (2) Look-In (2) Marvelman (2) Memes (2) Mike Carey (2) Mike Wieringo (2) Minnie the Minx (2) Mytek (2) Neal Adams (2) Neil Googe (2) New Gods (2) Norm Breyfogle (2) Pat Mills (2) Paul Cemmick (2) Peter O'Donnell (2) Playboy (2) Power Girl (2) Really laboured jokes (2) Renato Guedes (2) René Goscinny (2) Rex Libris (2) Richard Jennings (2) Richard Sala (2) Rick Geary (2) Rick Veitch (2) Robbie Morrison (2) Robert Nixon (2) Robin Hood (2) Roger Langridge (2) Simone Lia (2) Solomon Kane (2) Spring-Heeled Jack (2) Statues (2) Teen Titans (2) Thunderbirds (2) Tom Gauld (2) Trevor Baxendale (2) Trog (2) Uncollected (2) V for Vendetta (2) Valiant (2) Wallace Wood (2) Walt Simonson (2) Warren Ellis (2) Watchmen (2) X-Men (2) Yellow Kid (2) Zatanna (2) Zenith (2) A Cosby (1) Action Man ATOM (1) Action Philosophers (1) Adam Kubert (1) Adam Warren (1) Adaptation (1) Alan Barnes (1) Alan Martin (1) Alex Graham (1) Alex Toth (1) Andy Capp (1) Andy Riley (1) Angel (1) Animal Man (1) April Fool (1) Aquaman (1) Ashley Wood (1) Barbarella (1) Bat Lash (1) Batwoman (1) Belardinelli (1) Ben Templesmith (1) Billy Bunter (1) Black Adam (1) Blade (1) Blue Beetle (1) Bob Haney (1) Brad Meltzer (1) Brian K Vaughan (1) Brian Lynch (1) Brian Stelfreeze (1) Brian Wood (1) Bruce Bairnsfather (1) Captain Marvel (1) Caricature (1) Carl Giles (1) Carlo Barberi (1) Carlos Ezquerra (1) Carlos Pacheco (1) Carlos Trillo (1) Cat Sullivan (1) Champions (TV) (1) Charles Burns (1) Chas Truog (1) Chris Brasted (1) Chris Eliopoulos (1) Chris Ware (1) Chris Weston (1) Christopher Cooper (1) Christos Achilleos (1) Cliff Robinson (1) Clio Chiang (1) Clubbing (1) Colleen Coover (1) Colonel Blimp (1) Comic-book words (1) Comics Journal (1) Comics creators (1) Comics in odd places (1) Comics language (1) Comics statistics (1) Commando (1) Cover Girl (1) Criminal (1) Crimson Avenger (1) Curt Swan (1) Dan Slott (1) Danger Man (1) Daredevil (1) Dave McKean (1) David Kunzle (1) David Low (1) Department S (1) Derek McCulloch (1) Desperate Dan (1) Dick Giordano (1) Doc Savage (1) Doom Patrol (1) Doug Mahnke (1) Doug Wagner (1) Douglas Wolk (1) Duncan Rouleau (1) Earth-2 (1) Ed Benes (1) Ed Brubaker (1) Ed McGuiness (1) Eddy Barrows (1) Eduardo Risso (1) Edward Gorey (1) Eiji Otsuka (1) Eleanor Davis (1) Emmanuel Guibert (1) Empowered (1) Eric Drooker (1) Eric Powell (1) Eric Wight (1) Fabian Nicieza (1) Fabrice Parme (1) Faker (1) Fernando Pasarin (1) Final Crisis (1) Flash Gordon (1) Franco Urro (1) Frank Brunner (1) Frank Hampson (1) Frank Quitely (1) Frankenstein (1) Franklin Richards (1) Fraser Irving (1) Fray (1) Fred Basset (1) Gabrielle Bell (1) Gareth Roberts (1) Garfield (1) Garry Leach (1) Garth Ennis (1) Gary Erskine (1) George Wakefield (1) Girl (1) Glister (1) Goon (1) Green Lantern (1) Greyshirt (1) Gustave Doré (1) Gutsville (1) Harley Quinn (1) Harry G Peter (1) Harry Lindfield (1) Harry North (1) Hergé (1) Highwaymen (1) Honey West (1) Housui Yamazaki (1) Howard the Duck (1) Hulk (1) Hunter and Painter (1) Ian Gibson (1) Ian Kennedy (1) Incredibles (1) J Saiz (1) JH Williams III (1) JLU (1) JSA (1) Jack Lawrence (1) Jamie McKelvie (1) Jane (1) Jason Hall (1) Jason Parson (1) Jay Stephens (1) Jean-Claude Forest (1) Jeff Jones (1) Jesús Blasco (1) Jim Baikie (1) Jim Davis (1) Jim Starlin (1) Jim Steranko (1) Jock (1) Joe Simon (1) John Aggs (1) John Bolton (1) John Constantine (1) John Fardell (1) John Freeman (1) John Kent (1) John Leech (1) John Peel (1) John Ridgway (1) John Rogers (1) John Romita Jr (1) John Tenniel (1) Jonathan Hickman (1) Josh Howard (1) José Ortiz (1) Juan Santacruz (1) K Church (1) Karl Kerschl (1) Karl Moline (1) Keith Giffen (1) Ken Harrison (1) Kenneth Rocafort (1) Kieron Dwyer (1) Kieron Gillen (1) Kingdom Come (1) Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service (1) Kyle Baker (1) Laura Howell (1) Lee Bermejo (1) Lee Garbett (1) Lee Sullivan (1) Legion of Super-Heroes (1) Leigh Gallagher (1) Len Wein (1) Leonard Starr (1) Lew Stringer (1) Lise Myrhe (1) Little Annie Fanny (1) Local (1) Lofficiers (1) Lone Ranger (1) M Guggenheim (1) Madame Mirage (1) Manuel Garcia (1) Marc Sumerak (1) Marshall Rogers (1) Martin Asbury (1) Martin Honeysett (1) Marvel Adventures Avengers (1) Mary Marvel (1) Max Ernst (1) Me (1) Metal Men (1) Michael Ryan (1) Michael Turner (1) Mick Anglo (1) Mike Mignola (1) Mini Marvels (1) Mister Miracle (1) Mome (1) Monty Python (1) Mr Stuffins (1) Nemi (1) Nicholas Gurewitch (1) Nick Bertozzi (1) Nick Brennan (1) Nick Cardy (1) Nick Fury Agent of SHIELD (1) Niko Henderson (1) Norman Pett (1) Oor Wullie (1) Owly (1) Paris (1) Paul Hornschemeier (1) Paul Lee (1) Paul Renaud (1) Paul Siqueira (1) Paul Tobin (1) Pete Woods (1) Phil Jimenez (1) Phonogram (1) Pierre Alary (1) Pontification (1) Previews (1) R F Outcault (1) R M Yankowicz (1) Rafael Albuquerque (1) Raulo Caceres (1) Re-Gifters (1) Red Sonja (1) Reg Parlett (1) Rian Hughes (1) Ricardo Tercio (1) Richard A Starkings (1) Richard Case (1) Rick Remender (1) Roasted (1) Rob Davis (1) Rob Vollmar (1) Robert Kanigher (1) Rodolphe Topffer (1) Roger Cruz (1) Roger Stern (1) Ronald Searle (1) Ross Andru (1) Runaways (1) Ryan Kelly (1) Science Police (1) Scott McCloud (1) Sean McKeever (1) Sean Phillips (1) Sergio Aragones (1) Seven Soldiers of Victory (1) Shaky Kane (1) Shane Davis (1) Shane Oakley (1) Shawn McManus (1) Shepherd Hendrix (1) Simon Fraser (1) Simon Gane (1) Simon Spurrier (1) Sirocco (1) Solano Lopez (1) Sonny Liew (1) Spaceship Away (1) St Trinian's (1) Stagger Lee (1) Star Trek (1) Star Wars (1) Stargirl (1) Steve Bell (1) Steve Bright (1) Steve Dillon (1) Steve Gerber (1) Steve Parkhouse (1) Stingray (1) Strange trades (1) Strontium Dog (1) Stuart Immonen (1) Tad Williams (1) Tank Girl (1) Ted McKeever (1) Terry Deary (1) Terry Wakefield (1) The Avengers (TV) (1) The Ride (1) The Salon (1) The Shadow (1) Thomas Rowlandson (1) Tintin (1) Tom Browne (1) Tomorrow Stories (1) Tony Bedard (1) Torchwood (1) Toxic (2) (1) Toys (1) UNCLE (1) Untrustworthy etymology (1) Varoomshka (1) Wasted (1) Will Pfeifer (1) William Moulton Marston (1) William Shakespeare (1) Winsor McCay (1) mpMann (1) |alt = |debut = Monsters Unleashed #1 |debutmo = August |debutyr = 1973 |alter_ego = |full_name = |species = |homeworld = |alliances = |partners = |aliases = |powers = |schedule = |format = |limited = Y |anthology = Savage Sword of Conan |graphicnovel = |1shot = |individual = |titles = |lang = |Fantasy = y |Horror = y |Adaptation = novel |Adapt_link = the Solomon Kane pulp series |publisher = Marvel Comics Dark Horse Comics |date = The Sword of Solomon Kane September 1985—July 1986 Solomon Kane September 2008 - February 2009 |startmo = |startyr = 1985 |endmo = |endyr = |issues = The Sword of Solomon Kane 6 Solomon Kane 5 |main_char_team = Solomon Kane |writers = Roy Thomas |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = Robert E. Howard |nonUS = |reprint = |relang = |relang# = |TPB = The Saga of Solomon Kane |ISBN = 1595823174 |TPB1 = The Chronicles Of Solomon Kane |ISBN1 = 1595824103 |TPB2 = The Castle Of The Devil |ISBN2 = 1595822828 |subcat = Marvel Comics |altcat = |sort = Solomon Kane |charsort = Kane, Solomon |addpubcat1 = Dark Horse Comics limited series |addcharcat1 = Dark Horse Comics characters }} Solomon Kane featured in several comics published by Marvel Comics in the 1970s and 1980s. Dark Horse Comics began publishing a new series of Kane stories in 2008, and will publish a new collection of the 1970's Marvel stories in 2009. Marvel Comics Marvel Comics has published several comic books featuring Solomon Kane. He was the lead character in the six-issue limited series Sword of Solomon Kane, published 1985-6. He also appeared numerous times in the company's black and white, non-Code approved magazine format comics, most frequently in Savage Sword of Conan, starring Howard's most popular pulp character. The complete list of Marvel's Solomon Kane story appearances are: * Monsters Unleashed #1, October 1973, an adaptation of Howard's "Skulls in the Stars" by Roy Thomas, art by Ralph Reese. * Dracula Lives #3, October 1973, Kane meets Dracula by Thomas, art by Alan Weiss. * The Conan Saga #50 (May 1991), by Alan Rowlands, art by Steve Carr and Al Williamson (although this magazine was a reprint title, the Kane story in this issue had not been previously published). * Kull and the Barbarians #2-3 (July and September 1975), an adaptation of "The Hills of the Dead" by Thomas, art by Weiss, Neal Adams and Pablo Marcos. * Marvel Premiere #33-34 (December 1976 and February 1977; like the Kane mini-series, this was a Code-approved/four-color comic), an adaptation of "Red Shadows" by Thomas, art by Howard Chaykin. * Marvel Preview #19 (Summer 1979), an adaptation of "The Footfalls Within" by Don Glut, art by Will Meugniot and Steve Gan. * Savage Sword of Conan #13-14, 18-20, 22, 25, 26, 33, 34, 37, 39, 41, 53, 54, 62, 83, 162, 171, 219 and 220, by Thomas, Glut, Doug Moench, Jo Duffy and John Arcudi, art by Gan, Chaykin, Weiss, and many others, including a sequel to the Kane vs. Dracula story, two adaptations of the Howard poem "Solomon Kane’s Homecoming", Jess Nevins' Solomon Kane Comic Page. and in the last two issues, a meeting of Kane and Conan for which Thomas, with artist Colin MacNeil, used Howard's brief Kane fragment, "Death's Dark Riders," as a springboard. * Conan is traveling through Kush on his way north following the death of Belit when he falls prey to the sorceries of the city of Negari. He is transported to the distant past when Negari was a city of Atlantis, where he has an adventure with Solomon Kane, who has also been transported to the past. This tale in Marvel Comics' Savage Sword of Conan issues 219-220, by Roy Thomas and Colin MacNeil, is a sequel to R.E. Howard's Solomon Kane story The Moon of Skulls''.'The Sword of Solomon Kane''The indicia calls it simply Solomon Kane #1-6 (September 1985—July 1986), Of the six issues, four adapted Howard stories (all previously adapted by Marvel), and two (#s 2 & 4) contained original stories by Ralph Macchio, with the art credits varying. The finale also contained yet another rendering of the poem "Solomon Kane's Homecoming," illustrated by Sandy Plunkett and Williamson. Solomon Kane Info Page Dark Horse Comics It was announced at the 2006 Comic Con that Paradox Entertainment has completed a publishing deal with Dark Horse Comics for a Solomon Kane comic series, to be written by Scott Allie.Robert E. Howard's Solomon Kane Returns at Dark Horse, Comic Book Resources, August 18, 2007 Scott Allie - Bringing Solomon Kane to Comic Book Life, Newsarama, July 21, 2008 The first arc will include completed versions of two Howard fragments — "The Castle of the Devil" and "Death's Black Riders." The first issue picks Kane up traveling through the Black Forest after ending his military career. It is a five-issue mini-series, based on "Castle of the Devil", and features art by Mario Guevara (pencils), Dave Stewart (colors) and John Cassaday (covers). An eight page sample was posted on the Dark Horse Presents MySpace page in June 2008 NYCC Exclusive: Dark Horse Runs Wild with "Solomon Kane", Comic Book Resources, April 20, 2008 and the first issue was published in September 2008.EXCLUSIVE: Solomon Kane #1 Preview, Comic Book Resources, July 10, 2008 Collected editions The Castle of the Devil, a trade paperback collection of the Dark Horse 5-issue mini-series, was published in July 2009 (ISBN 1595822828). In February 2009, Dark Horse announced a new collection entitled The Saga of Solomon Kane (ISBN 1595823174) which collected the 1970's Marvel stories. . This 400+ page collection includes various stories from Savage Sword of Conan, Conan Saga, Kull and the Barbarians, Marvel Preview, Monsters Unleashed and Dracula Lives. They followed this with The Chronicles Of Solomon Kane in December 2009 (ISBN 1595824103), which collected all the color stories, including the Sword of Solomon Kane limited series. Notes References * Solomon Kane at the Grand Comics Database * External links * Solomon Kane in Marvel Comics * The Drab Garb of Solomon Kane * Official Solomon Kane at Dark Horse Comics es:Solomon Kane fr:Solomon Kane it:Solomon Kane ja:ソロモン・ケーン ru:Соломон Кейн Category:2008 comic debuts Category:Characters in written fantasy Category:Robert E. Howard characters Category:Characters in pulp fiction Category:Fictional vampire hunters